1. Field of Invention
This invention is adapted to provide a convertible book form. The contents of which are generally known as loose-leaf pages, portfolios or brochures. The construction of the present book binder is such that upon conversion and during reading reference, the reader-user has access to the contents through forming the invention into a display binder or easel, the forming technique being such as to insure that the loose-leaf page contents retain an essentially flat relationship to a major portion of the cover. A unique combination of offsetting a vertebrated spinal page retainer and its hinge element from the conventional spine of the cover elements yields advantages which will be set forth hereinafter. Whereas the invention is defined with reference to loose-leaf page contents, it will be obvious that it may be adapted to convertible binders which contain conventional folds of pages which are stitched or otherwise permanently secured to each other.